


Farm Life

by Vegorott



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bim's going on a vacation at Ed's farm, Horses, M/M, body issues, farm life, he knows nothing about farms, previous heart break, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: All Bim knows is heartbreak and after the newest, and harshest one, he’s sent off on a vacation to Edgar’s farm where he had to spend the next three months. He’ll learn about horses, and donkeys, sweet little rabbits and even a few unexpecting things about Ed.





	1. Forced Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I loved the idea of the ‘car breakdown’ au that darkwarf from Tumblr has been having fun and it gave me this idea that started out as a ‘this would make a cool one-shot’ to ‘this needs to be a full fic’ in the span of like five seconds. I hope you approve of this, dad!

“I’m just saying he needs to get away for a few weeks, maybe even a few months.” 

Bim perked up in his seat when he heard Wilford’s voice coming towards the meeting room. The other Ipliers started to chuckle and chat about how the only reason Dark is ever late to meetings is because of Wilford. 

“If it was anyone else but Wilford causing his tardiness, they’d be a dead man walkin’.” Edgar laughed. 

“I’d disagree with the fact of them being a ‘dead man walking’ considering that we’re all needed in order for Dark to complete his primary objective,” Google stated, head glitching a little when he finished. 

“Okay, Google, how about ya shut your trap?” Edgar laughed, even more, when Google glared at him harshly, lips pressed tight together since his ordering command had been used. Bim rolled his eyes and rested his face on the palm of his hand, back already aching because of the hard chairs.

“Okay, Google, cancel previous order.” Dr. Iplier said, giving Edgar his own glare. “You know he hates it when we do that.”

“He started it by ruining my fun.” Edgar huffed. 

“I could ruin a few other things of yours.” Google threatened. 

“Bring it, robo-bitch.” Edgar straightened up in his seat. 

“Hey now.” Silver placed his oversized hands on the table. “There’s no need to get in a fight.” 

“A fight? All I’d have to do is pull the cord out of his ass and he’d be out.” Edgar scoffed. 

“A simple flick of my wrist and you’d be dead,” Google said between gritted teeth. 

“Come on Dark, please!” Wilford’s louder tone caught everyone’s attention. “You know he needs some off.” 

“Who are they talking about?” Edgar asked. 

“Hopefully you. It’d be peaceful without you here.” Google said. 

“Maybe they’ll deactivate you.” Edgar spat.

“Ed, switch me seats.” Dr. Iplier said as he stood.

“What?”

“Switch me seats because you two can’t seem to handle sitting next to each other without acting like children.” 

“I ain’t movin’,” Edgar stated, crossing his arms.

“Then Google and Host can switch or I’m literally putting myself between you two.” Dr. Iplier said. 

“It’s not my fault that Edgar is unable to behave himself.” Google protested. 

“After what happened with Matthias, he’s been down in the dumps.” Wilford’s voice made the entire room go silent and stare at Bim, whose shoulders had slumped. Did Wilford really need to bring that up? Bim stood and went to leave the room when the other door opened. 

“Bim, where are you off too?” Dark asked, getting Bim to stop and taking a moment to collect himself before turning back around. 

“Bim’s heart ached at the memory that forced its way through his thoughts, wishing that it would just go away and allow him to move on.” Host’s narration made it even harder for Bim to not just run away and cry in his room back at the Iplier Manor. 

“Wilford and I were having a discussion and I found myself agreeing,” Dark stated. 

“You’re going on a vacation, Bimmy-boy!” Wilford announced loudly. 

“I’m going on a what?” Bim blinked a few times in shock. 

“For the next two-”

“Four-”

“Three months,” Dark said in a tone that stopped the strange bargaining between him and Wilford. “You’ll be spending your time at Edgar’s farm.” 

“Wait a second!” Edgar quickly stood up. “No offense to you Bim, but my farm is  _ my  _ farm.” 

“No offense to you either, Ed, but I don’t want to go to his farm.” Bim protested. “Do I look like a farmer?”

“You’re going,” Dark ordered. “And Edgar, take the time off as well, make sure Bim is actually using his vacation because I will not be convinced into letting this happen again. You two are dismissed.” 

“But-”

“Dismissed,” Dark said in a harder voice, cutting both Bim and Edgar off. The two sighed and walked out of the meeting room. 

“And now to get you to take a break, Darky.” Wilford chuckled.

“Don’t test me.” 

x~x~x

Bim crossed his arms in a pout as he rode in the loud, dirty truck that Edgar owned. The entire twenty-minute drive had not one word shared between the two, music from the radio was the only sound besides the truck’s engine.    
He stared out the window and started to hate the color green and corn as they passed an endless amount of fields. They were definitely in the middle of nowhere with little to no cell service. 

Great. 

Bim snapped out his thoughts when he realized the truck had stopped and Edgar had gotten out. He raised a brow when he saw that they were in front of a large gate that Edgar was opening. There was a decent looking house at the end of the trail the gate blocked off and several, smaller, buildings next to it and a field peeking from between the buildings. 

Edgar came back into the truck, drove through the gate before jumping back out and shutting it, being greeted by Bim’s confused face when he got back into the truck again. 

“I have roamers,” Edgar said as an explanation.

“Roamers?” Bim asked.

“Elijah and Milo, they’re my old boys.” 

“Dogs?” 

“Donkey and horse.” Bim left his mouth open, not knowing how to respond to that and turning his head back towards the front windshield when he heard barking. “That’s the dog, Shelia, she’s a sweetheart when she’s not trying to eat your face off.” Edgar turned off the truck and was, once again, out of the truck. 

“Wait? She’s going to do what?” Bim didn’t want to get out of the truck now. “I can sleep in a truck for three-ah!” Bim let out a scream when there was suddenly a horse head inside of the truck through the open window.

“Milo, ya gotta let him out if you want to say hi.” Edgar placed his hands under the horse’s jaw and guided him away. 

“I’m good in here.” Bim squeaked. 

“Get out, Milo’s a soft soul.” Edgar opened the truck door. Bim hesitated before jumping out, yelping when Milo nosed at his chest, leaving a wet smear on it. 

“Did he just drool on my shirt!?” Bim tried to wipe it away but only made his hands dirty as well. 

“Did you find some clovers, buddy?” Edgar asked Milo, giving the horse’s cheek a scratch. “I’m going to go feed the animals, you go ahead and get yourself unpacked in the house, there’s a couple spare room, choose the one you like most.” Edgar clicked his tongue at Milo and walked away, Milo following at his side. 

This was going to be a long three months.


	2. Bitter Morning

Bim slept, sprawled out on the bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. He had unpacked, eaten a silent dinner with Edgar and went straight to bed, the stress of the sudden ‘vacation’ taking all the energy from him. Bim tried to figure out what he could do for the next three months except die of boredom. He and Edgar weren’t really on the same page when it came to their lifestyles. 

Bim love extravagance. Big shows, city lights, and everything around him never truly falling asleep. But Edgar lived in the middle of nowhere. There weren’t even cars passing by late at night. It wasn’t silent, but it was strange to only hear the sound of crickets in the room. At least the bed was comfortable. 

“Bim! Ya up?” Bim woke up, body stiffening when his name was shouted. 

“Huh?” Bim groaned. 

“Come get some breakfast while it’s still hot!” Edgar called. 

“What, time?” Bim wasn’t able to form full sentences just yet. Bim slapped his hand around in the darkness until he finally found his phone, wincing in pain when he turned the screen on and was blinded for a moment. “Six?” Bim usually got up at around eight, he still had two full hours of sleep. Bim grumbled and placed his face into the pillow, deciding he’ll just sleep some more. He didn’t get to do that for long before there was a large husky jumping on his bed and licking at him. 

“Sheila, that’s not how we wake people.” Edgar chuckled, flicking on the lights. 

“Why!?” Bim whined. 

“I tried to stop her. You can go back to sleep if ya want. Edgar grabbed Sheila by the collar and lead her out of the room. 

“I’m already awake now,” Bim grunted and got out of the bed. “I thought you were supposed to sleep in during vacations?” Bim mumbled to himself and went downstairs, hearing Edgar talking to Sheila and telling her not to inhale her food. 

“Ya act like I never feed you.” Edgar rubbed Sheila’s back and turned when he heard the squeak of the last step to the stairs. “Guess you decided to get up?” 

“Didn’t have much of a choice,” Bim said and sat himself down at the small table in the kitchen. 

“Sheila’s a great alarm clock if ya like gettin’ up at six a.m.” Edgar chuckled. “Want some eggs?” 

“Sure.” Bim sniffed the air and could smell fresh coffee along with the eggs and bacon Edgar had made. 

“I don’t know how you like ya joe made, so help yourself to the cream and sugar and make ‘er up,” Edgar said as he filled two plates up with food. 

“What kind of creamers do you have?” Bim asked, getting up and going to the fridge. 

“Creamers?” Edgar raised a brow. 

“Like, mocha, caramel, hazelnut or...cream.” Bim found a glass jar that had ‘cream’ written on it with black marker. “This is it?” 

“It’s cream.” Edgar carried the plates over to the table. “The sugar’s in the jar with the white cubes on it.” 

“Do have any flavorings?” Bim asked.

“There might be cocoa powder in the cabinet.” Edgar pointed with his fork before helping himself to his breakfast. Bim just pouted and tried his best to make his coffee have some other flavor besides bitter. It didn’t end well. Bim gave Edgar a glare as he was chuckled at. 

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Bim said. 

“You get to spend the next three months doing whatever you want and I can finally get some work done around here that I’ve been dyin’ to do.” Edgar shrugged. “Could be worse.” 

“What do you need to get done?” Bim asked out of curiosity. 

“Got some stalls that could use a good scrub down, the fence needs mending, the grass is getting overgrown in some areas, and I have to re-stack my hay because the dumbasses I hired to drop it off decided that actually stacking it was too much effort for them.” Edgar let out a huff. 

“There’s a wrong way to stack hay?” Bim took a bite out of the eggs and was shocked to find that it tasted really good, the texture was soft and buttery. 

“Ya gotta do it like you’re playing Jenga to a degree.” Edgar started explaining and Bim found himself actually interested as the other man spoke. “They went and stacked them on top of each other in tall piles, which ain’t a good idea.” 

“Why not?” Bim could hear the bacon crunch when he took a bite from it. 

“If I were to take a bale from the top of it, it’s very likely that the entire thing could fall on me and I don’t want a hundred pounds of hay on me while I’m out here alone.” 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Bim swallowed. 

“They’re the idiots that didn’t count the bales right and I got three free ones.” Edgar laughed. “I know we ain’t gotta worry about funds with the crazy shit the robots do, but I like the idea that I fucked ‘em over just a little.” Edgar took his plate and mug and got up, going over to the sink and washing them off real quick. “I’m gonna head out and check on the babes.” 

“Babes?” 

“I got baby rabbits,” Edgar explained, turning and seeing that Bim had perked up. 

“Bunnies?” 

“Yeah, the mama found her way into the back of the horse stables and gave birth there. Sheila found her and the babes and lead me to ‘em.” Edgar explained and he caught the look in Bim’s eyes. “Do you wanna meet the babes?” 

“Please!” Bim quickly tried to calm himself back down. “I mean...sure.” He could feel the slight blush on his cheeks from how excited he had gotten. 

“They’re cute lil’ fluff balls. Go get dressed and I’ll get some housework done while ya do.” Bim was thankful Edgar didn’t tease him and happily went back up the stairs. Edgar rolled his eyes and took the plate and mug that was left on the table. He noticed that half of the coffee was still in the mug and after a sniff, he could tell that he used too much sugar and not enough cream so it was just a crunchy mess. 

Edgar cleaned up the dishes and had dried and put them away. He gave Sheila a scoop of food and was giving his kitchen a, long needed, sweep when Bim came back down. 

“You ain’t wearing that?” Edgar raised a brow. 

“This is all I brought,” Bim explained, gesturing at his suit. 

“How many suits do you have?” 

“A lot,” Bim said softly. 

“Do you at least have boots?” Edgar looked at Bim’s dress shoes.

“No,” Bim said even softer. 

“I got some extras and some clothes you can use.” Edgar placed the broom down. “It’s a good thing I planned on hitting the shop later today,” Edgar added, heading up the stairs with Bim behind him. 


	3. Too Big

“Do you have any belts?” Bim asked, peeking his head from through the crack of Edgar’s bedroom door. 

“Hangin’ in the closet on the left side,” Edgar answered, leaning against the wall in the hallway with his arms crossed. 

“Thank you.” Bim closed the door again and left Edgar alone once more. Edgar chewed the inside of his lip as he waited, eventually gnawing on a hangnail when the door opened back up. 

“You take forever to-” Edgar bit his tongue when he saw Bim. 

“I think the boots are a little too big,” Bim said, waddling out of the room. He adjusted the collar of the shirt, trying to even it out but it kept slipping down and showing the top of his shoulder. The jeans were also very baggy and were pulled up to Bim’s waist and were held up by the curve of Bim’s body and the belt that was on its last loop. “Ed?” Bim spoke again when he found that Edgar was just staring. 

“Uh, sorry.” Edgar shook his head. “I’m pretty sure I got an older, smaller pair in the back of my closet.” He said and went past Bim. Edgar scolded himself for zoning out but it was strange to see Bim like that. It was actually kind of...cute. “Here, these should fit better,” Edgar said when he returned, handing the boots to Bim. Bim smiled and sat down on the ground to change his shoes. “That’s not how you tie them,” Edgar commented. 

“Huh?” Bim looked down at the boots. “They’re shoes, I tied them like shoes.” 

“They won’t stay tied or on if you do that,” Edgar explained, kneeling down in front of Bim. 

“I just want to see bunnies,” Bim mumbled. 

“And you will, but I ain’t listenin’ to you complain if you get yourself stuck and then lose your shoe,” Edgar stated, tying up Bim’s boots. Bim just crossed his arms and pouted as he waited. “There, now we can go see the bunnies.” Bim’s pout quickly went away and he scrambled to his feet, bouncing a little to show his impatience while Egar got up himself. Bim followed Edgar down the stairs but stopped when he opened the door and Milo was waiting for them. “Someone’s hungry.” Edgar laughed when Milo nudged his head on his arm. “Where’s lil’ Eli?” He asked the horse with a chuckle, turning his head when he saw Bim was no longer next to him. “Would you get out of the house? I thought you wanted to see the bunnies?” 

“I do…it’s just…” Bim pointed at Milo.

“I already told you, he ain’t gonna eat ya.” Edgar scoffed. Bim made a whimpering sound before slowly stepping out of the house, eyes on Milo the entire time. “They’re this way,” Edgar said and started walking down the yard and towards one of the barns. 

“He’s following us,” Bim whispered to Edgar when he saw Milo behind them. 

“He wants to eat.” Edgar chuckled. “He always wants to eat.” 

“What do horses eat? Hay?” Bim asked.

“And human flesh.” Edgar started laughing when Bim let out a little yelp. “I’m just fuckin’ with ya!” Edgar laughed and gave Bim’s back a playful slap, but still making the smaller man stumble a little. “Maybe we can work on gettin’ some meat on your bones while you’re here.” 

“I have plenty of meat, thank you.” Bim huffed.

“Did ya hear that Milo!?” Edgar called over his shoulder, chuckling when Bim’s eyes went wide and he started walking faster towards the smaller building where the stalls were. “The horses are out in the grass field so you don’t have to worry about them,” Edgar said when Bim had stopped and was trying to look in without getting closer. 

“That’s not what I was…” Bim stopped his own weak protest and just followed Edgar into the barn. 

“How did I know that they’d be sleepin’?” Edgar chuckled as he crouched down next to a wooden crate that was filled with hay and straw. “How ya doin’ mama?” Bim went down on his knees and looked at the four fluff balls in the crate, the larger one getting scratched between the ear by one of Edgar’s fingers. 

“Oh my, God,” Bim said in awe, the temptation to touch them was very strong. 

“You can pet ‘em. They won’t bite.” Edgar said. Bim nodded his head and slowly moved his hand into the crate, gently running his fingers along one of the babies' backs and smiling when they bunny lifted their head and looked at him before nuzzling back down into the nest. 

“Have you named them yet?” Bim asked. 

“I call the Mama, Thumper,” Edgar stated.

“Thumper was a boy.” 

“And?” 

“You got a point.” Bim nodded his head in understanding. “So the babies don’t have names?” 

“I wanted to see if they made it before namin’ ‘em. Baby bunnies tend to not make it, hence them matin’ so much.” 

“So, Wilford’s a bunny?” Bim asked, biting his lip as he smiled, waiting for Edgar’s reaction. 

“Oh my Lord!” Edgar shouted in laughter, the bunnies all looking at the man and twitching their noses in annoyance. 

“Aw, you woke them.” Bim scooped one of the babies up and giggled when they scampered up to his neck and nuzzled against it. 

“That one’s the girl,” Edgar said, still chuckling from the joke. 

“Can I name her?” Bim asked. “Please, please, please!” Bim hugged the baby as he gave Edgar wide, pleading eyes. Edgar felt a smile teasing at the corner of his lips before he ducked his head down to look at Thumper. 

“Go ahead,” Edgar said. Bim hummed as he continued to pet the bunny. 

“Bappy.” 

“Bappy?” 

“She’s a happy baby, so Bappy or Baps for short,” Bim explained and Edgar just stared at Bim again. “Is it a stupid name?” Bim asked when Edgar wasn’t responding. 

“It’s...uh, adorable.” Edgar heard himself add something to the end of that statement that made him shake his head. “We should let ‘em rest and I need to make sure the other animals are fine.” 

“Aren’t we going to name the other two?” Bim asked. 

“Tumble and Weed,” Edgar said and stood up. Bim stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at Edgar.

“Those aren’t real names.”

“And Bappy is?” Bim only puffed out his cheeks to show his disapproval before looking back down at the other two babies. One of them was up and happily moving around, getting on top of his brother, who looked less than amused but eventually joined in playing.   

“What about Wilford and Dark?” Bim suggested. 

“I know I laughed at the joke about Wilford enjoyin’ his rounds in the hay but-”

“I mean that one of them is very happy and bubbly while the other seems to be a grump but goes along with the other’s games. Sound familiar?” Bim raised a brow with a smirk.

“Dark and Wilford they are.” Edgar found himself chuckling, opening a nearby tote and scooping out some rabbit feed. “Now, are ya gonna help me with the others or are ya goin’ back to the house?” 

“I need to shower,” Bim said, placing Bappy back into the crate with her family. 

“Extra towels and soap are in the cupboard in the bathroom,” Edgar said, giving Thumper the food. 

“My hair could use a good conditioning,” Bim said as he got up and started walking away. 

“Conditionin'?” 


	4. Lavender

Edgar was back in his kitchen, deciding he wanted to crockpot some meat for dinner that night and was getting it prepped while Bim was upstairs and taking a shower. Edgar had thought Bim was going to go back to the house on his own but a sudden change in mind happened and Bim insisted that Edgar come back with him and then he’d join him back out in the farm while Edgar fed the other animals. Edgar assumed Bim just didn’t want to be alone since he was used to living in a house with a good crowd of people and this entire area was large and different than what he had back at the Manor.

“Ed! Where’s your conditioner?” Bim’s voice called above. “I can only find shampoo.”

“That’s what I have,” Edgar called back up.

“What!?” There was a loud thump and Edgar prayed that he had dropped something that wasn’t himself. He was not in the mood to deal with a wet, naked, unconscious man in his shower...that’s a thought Edgar never thought he would have. “How do you have hair like that without conditioner!?”

“I wash it?” Edgar didn’t understand why Bim sounded so panicked.

“We have to go to the store!” Edgar heard the water turn off and he looked down at Sheila, who was sitting on the ground next to him. Sheila made a questioning whine and tilted her head.

“I should go feed the others before he comes down of they’ll never get fed.” Edgar sighed.

x~x~x

Edgar looked at the purple bottle in his hands with a face of confusion, deciding to pop open the lid and when he gave it a sniff, his sneeze practically echoed in the small shop. Sheila softly growled at the bottle but stopped when Bim came up and she saw him holding a similar bottle of a different color and was fine.

“All of this smells like you shoved a whole fruit into a bottle and call it soap.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to try something different,” Bim said, taking the bottle from Edgar’s hand and handing him the one he had been holding. “And lavender isn’t a fruit.”

“You know what I mean,” Edgar grumbled, sniffing the bottle that Bim gave him and not sneezing that time. “Not too bad.”

“How did I know you’d like maple,” Bim asked with a laugh, taking the bottle right back and placing it into the small basket he had hanging from his arm.

“How much soap do you need?” Edgar saw at least five other bottles in there.

“This isn’t just hair soap. We have body wash, shampoo, conditioner, face lotion, body lotion, hand lotion, and sunscreen.”

“I have sunscreen,” Edgar stated.

“Your sunscreen is weak as hell, I’m shocked I haven’t burned yet,” Bim said. “Or gotten heart-stroke.”

“Maybe if you weren’t in a suit,” Edgar mumbled.

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to look your best.” Bim shook a finger towards Edgar before heading off to the cash register, already having made nice with the lone woman worker.

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to look your best.” Edgar mocked, following the other man with Sheila on his heels. Sheila was on her best behavior since dogs weren’t technically allowed in there but Bim had convinced the woman that she was a ‘service dog’. Edgar had made a mental note to get Bim back for saying that he was a ‘senile old man who had to have his dog everywhere’. Edgar just didn’t like leaving Sheila in the car, she got antsy if left alone in a small space for too long.

“You sound like a city boy.” The woman giggled, counting up the price of Bim’s purchase.

“I thought the suit gave it away.” Bim chuckled back and Edgar had to resist the urge to gag. “I should probably consider getting a new wardrobe if I want to make it through this vacation alive.”

“I think you’d look mighty spiffy in a tank top.” The worker kept giggling and Edgar started to roll his eyes while Bim was left clueless.

“I could make it spiffier with a tie.” Bim laughed.

“It’d be the spiffiest.” The woman finished ringing everything up. “That’ll be one-hundred and fifty dollars even.”

“One-fifty for soap!?” Edgar exclaimed. “Is it made of gold or somethin’!?”

“That’s a really good deal considering what I got,” Bim said, ignoring Edgar’s outburst and handing the worker cash.

“I hope to see you again real soon, mister.” The woman giggled one more time. “You enjoy your time with your father.” Edgar stiffened at that comment.

“Excuse-”

“Good-bye.” Bim quickly took his bag and Edgar’s arm, practically dragging him out of the store, unable to stop his sputterings of anger.

“I am your age! Hell! I’m only older by a few months!” Edgar raged as they went back to the truck.

“It’s the mustache,” Bim said, letting Sheila jump into the truck first before climbing in.

“My mustache does not age me that much,” Edgar grumbled, starting the truck. “She probably didn’t notice because she had nothin’ but googly eyes on you.”

“She seemed nice.” Bim shrugged. “But googly eyes?”

“She clearly wanted in your pants.” Edgar glanced over when he heard a sharp intake of breath and saw that Bim was frozen. “You are on vacation, nothing wrong with getting your whiskers wet while your here.”

“Get my whiskers wet?” Bim asked in a soft voice.

“Have sex,” Edgar said bluntly. “You can borrow the truck and come back, I-”

“You mean today!?” The genuine fear in Bim’s voice concerned Edgar a little.

“Do you not know how to drive a truck? It ain’t that scary.”

“It’s not the truck…” Bim muttered. “It’s the wet whiskers.”

“Just use a condom.” Edgar shrugged.

“But I don’t…” Bim’s voice trailed off.

“Do you not like girls? Nothin’ wrong with that, I’m sure that if you’re dying for some we can-”

“My whiskers have never been wet!” Bim yelped, using the blazer of his suit to hide his face. Edgar slowly stopped the truck at a stop sign and there was a long awkward silence between them.

“You’ve never…”

“No.” Bim’s answer was muffled.

“So you’re a…”

“Yes.”

“Oh...okay…” Edgar cleared his throat and continued driving and it was hard to tell which man had the reddest cheeks.


	5. First Ride

“I’m going out for a ride,” Edgar stated as Bim was helping him clean up dinner. 

“You have a motorcycle?” Bim asked, using the sponge to wash off his plate. 

“I have horses.” Edgar chuckled. 

“Oh…” Bim could feel his cheeks warming up a little.

“You can join me, Maggie could use some work today too, she’s starting to get a little hefty.” Edgar offered. 

“Me? On a horse?” Bim scoffed.

“If you think it’s too hard then-”

“Too hard? Excuse me?” Bim placed his plate down and fixed his sleeves. “I’ll just be sitting on a large animal, it’s not too complicated.” 

“Then get changed and prove it, I’ll head down and start getting things gathered.” 

“I will.” Bim huffed and headed towards the stairs, stopping when he remembered they haven’t gone clothes shopping yet. “Uh...can I…”

“They’re in the same place as before,” Edgar said, already knowing what the question was. 

“Thank you.” Bim scrambled up the stairs, knowing his moment was ruined. 

“Alright, Sheila, let’s go find our spares.” Edgar watched as Sheila wagged her tail happily before taking off for the front door as if knowing what was going to happen next. 

x~x~x

“Ed! Ed!” Bim called out as he headed down to the barns, nervously looking over his shoulder every now and again at Milo, who had been following him since he stepped out of the house. Elijah has been walking next to him as well, but at least the donkey was half his height and didn’t have the ability to swallow him whole. 

Maybe he should stop watching horror films for a while.

“Let me get these two tied up to the trailer and we’ll get started,” Edgar said as he came out of the larger barn, guiding two horses by their lead ropes. Both horses already saddled up and ready. Bim ended up moving back a good several yards when Edgar got near him with the horses, heading over to a black trailer. “Can you hold this? I know Mags ain’t gonna run, but it’ll make me feel better.” Bim just stared at Edgar with wide eyes. “Scared of a little pony?” Edgar added with a teasing tone. 

“No.” Bim scoffed and took the rope from Edgar, jaw tightening with fear as he kept his eyes on the horse, yelping when she suddenly lowered her head. 

“She just wants some grass,” Edgar said when he heard Bim’s sound, not even looking away from the rope he was tying. “They always act like I never feed them,” He added with a little laugh and took the rope back from Bim, laughing more when Bim jumped away from Maggie when she started moving. “Just place a hand on their butt if you go behind them and you’ll be fine.” 

“Why?” 

“They might kick ya,” Edgar smirked when Bim took a step closer towards the trailer. “She’s not gonna go out of her way to get you, it’s self-defense.” Bim just made a face. “If you’re not up to it, you can just watch.” 

“I can handle it.” Bim puffed his chest out. 

“Helmet’s hanging on the front.” Edgar was doublechecking Maggie’s saddle since it was a different one than what he usually rode with. 

“I’m gonna have helmet hair,” Bim mumbled his complaint as he placed the safety equipment on his head. 

“Is that really the concern you’re having right now?” Edgar asked as he placed on his own helmet, clicking it easily. 

“Ed? Is my helmet too small?” Bim asked, unable to get his strap to close.

“I was gonna make a mean joke, but I figure you’ll have enough of a headache later,” Edgar stated as he went over to Bim, taking the straps and adjusting them. “I haven’t used this one yet and he straps just need to be longer.” Edgar easily fixed the helmet and clicked the strap together, finding that his hands were lingering there for just a second more than they should have. “Need a stool to help get you on Mags?” Edgar asked, stepping away from Bim at a speed that confused Bim a little. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to jump up on Mount Olympus on my own.” Bim nervously laughed. 

“You should see Buddy.” Edgar went into the trailer. “He’s a Clydesdale.” Bim had no idea what that meant but figured it meant that Buddy was a really big horse. “I’ve been trying to get my hand on a Shire horse but no one seems to be selling.” Edgar came back out with a stool in his hands. “They’re called ‘gentle giants’.” 

“Sounds like Wilford,” Bim said and got a laugh from Edgar. 

“He’s only gentle when he’s happy.” Edgar placed the stool next to Maggie’s side. “Hope on up.” 

“Ugh…” Bim just stared. 

“Step up, put ya foot in here and swing the other over,” Edgar instructed, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing again when Bim nervously stepped up the stool. “Last chance.” 

“Stop trying to make me scared.” Bim blew a raspberry toward Edgar. Edgar just rolled his eyes. 

“Get yourself a handful of mane, they can’t feel it, I promise and swing that leg over.” Bim made a little sound before trying what Edgar had said, finding himself falling back down and stiffening when he didn’t really make it over. “I know you’re stronger than that, am I gonna have to heave you over?”

“Maybe…” Bim said softly. 

“Hold on.” 

“Hold wha-ah!” Bim yelled when Edgar suddenly grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up and onto the horse. Bim’s jaw dropped and he could feel his face warming up at the realization that Edgar just picked him up like he weighed nothing. 

“Let’s ride,” Edgar said, having gotten on the other horse with no problems. “Let’s go, Tiz.” 

“How do you get them to move?” Bim asked, watching as Tiz started to walk. 

“Squeeze your thighs,” Edgar answered. “Pull on the reign in the direction you wanna go and Maggie’ll do everything else.” 

“Okay...cool...I got this.” Bim went stiff again as Maggie started to walk towards Tiz and Edgar. 

“You look like ya gotta shit.” Edgar chuckled.

“Shut up,” Bim grumbled. 

“We’ll just do a few rounds around the yard.” Edgar pointed to where he was talking about. “Think you can handle it?”

“Easily.” Bim stuck his nose up but was quickly made to go back to his ‘gotta shit’ face when Maggie started moving a little faster to catch up to Tiz. 

“They like walking together,” Edgar explained. 

“Good to know.” Bim squeaked out. 


	6. Lessons

“Ed...Ed!” Bim cried out from the couch, legs spread out and ice packs on both thighs. “Why does it hurt so much, Ed!?” 

“It’s called bein’ sore.” Edgar chuckled from the door frame, taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

“This isn’t being sore, this is hell,” Bim whined.

“I can handle it, how hard can it be?” Edgar said in a mocking tone. 

“I’m in pain here, farm-boy.” Bim huffed.

“And I’m enjoyin’ the show, city-boy.” 

“You’re mean.” Bim pouted.

“You started it.” Edgar placed his mug down and picked up a set of what looked like blankets that were plugged into the wall. 

“I can’t feel my legs.” Bim let out a yelp of protest when Edgar removed the ice packs. “Those felt-” Bim moaned out as the heated pads were placed on his thighs. “Damn.” 

“Calm down, you sound like you’re…” Edgar stopped himself and cleared his throat. “Maybe we should call up the lavender girl.” 

“What?” Bim lifted his head up. “What does she-oh.” Bim’s face went bright red and he plopped back down. “You’re mean.” 

“I could have just let ya suffer.” Edgar took the ice packs back into the kitchen. 

“You caused my suffering,” Bim grumbled. 

“You’ll build up a better tolerance the more ya do it,” Edgar said as he came back into the room. “That is unless you don’t think you can handle it.” The grin on Edgar’s face made Bim have the strength to sit up and immediately regret it but he stayed up. 

“I can handle it.” Bim puffed his chest out. 

“We’ll see, city-slicker.” 

x~x~x

“Glad to see you’ve managed to get off of the horse on your own this time.” Edgar teased, only getting to see Bim’s middle finger as a response. “I’m just saying you’re making progress already since yesterday’s ride had you stuck on the saddle for a good five minutes before finally calling for help.” 

“It’s complicated.” Bim pouted.

“I know, it must be so hard,” Edgar said in a mocking tone, pushing out his lower lip.

“Don’t be a dick.” Bim stuck his tongue out, finishing tying Maggie’s lead to the trailer. The rope was now just a mess of knots while Edgar’s was just two loops. “I haven’t done this my entire life like you.” He added, turning his head when he felt something nudge at his side. “Hello-” Bim yelped when Maggie pushed him a little with her muzzle, causing him to bump into the trailer. “What is happening!?” Bim shouted as Maggie rubbed the front of her face against him. “Ed! She’s trying to kill me!” Edgar could only laugh at Bim. “Ed Edgar!” Bim snapped. 

“You’re fine, she ain’t tryin’ to kill you.” Edgar went over and scratched the top of Maggie’s head, getting her to turn and start rubbing on him instead. “She’s sweaty, so she’s itchy,” Edgar explained as he turned around himself and let Maggie continue. “Might as well get a back rub out of it.” He chuckled. 

x~x~x

Bim could only stare as he watched Edgar and the large horse named Buddy, go over a tall leap, both landing gracefully and taking a few more strides before slowing down and heading back to Bim and Maggie. 

“Wanna give it a try?” Edgar asked with a smug smirk. 

“Do you want me to die?” Bim squeaked. 

“Maggie’s a show gal, she can clear it easily.” Edgar was having a little too much fun with the pure horror in Bim’s eyes. “You have your ‘gotta shit’ face on again.” 

“You’re being mean,” Bim whined, leaning down and laying on Maggie’s neck. 

“If I was being mean, I’d click my tongue and Maggie would take off on her own.” 

“Don’t!” Bim wrapped his arms around Maggie’s neck, hiding his face in her mane. Edgar just smiled at the silly display Bim was putting on sighing when he saw a certain old horse sniffing at the jump rail. 

“Milo, don’t think about it. Milo...Milo!” Edgar shouted when Milo tried to jump over the rail and ended up ramming through it instead, clattering the jump over and getting parts of it stuck on his body. “Hold my reigns.” Bim couldn’t say anything to protest before he was handed the leather and Edgar jumped off of Buddy. “Get your old ass back here!” Edgar scolded the horse, running after him. “You have a fucking bucket on your foot, dumbass!” 

“Does this happen often?” Bim asked, realizing he was talking to the horses.  

x~x~x

“Don’t lean forward if you don’t want to go faster,” Edgar called as he watched Bim yelled on top of Maggie, the horse starting to gain some speed. “And being loud only risks spooking them.” 

“You’re yelling too!” Bim protested. 

“But I’m calm.” Edgar made a point by letting go of his reigns and showing that Silver, a gray horse, stayed where he was and just kept eating grass.

“Fuck off!” Edgar just laughed more. “Ed! Ed! How do I make her slow down!?” 

“You know how,” Edgar said. “Just calm down, you know how to do this. You’ve been riding for almost a month now.” Edgar picked his reigns back up, ready to head over and help if needed. Bim only went stiff before yanking on his own reigns, causing Maggie to stand up on her hind legs and throw Bim to the ground. “Bim!” Edgar cried out as Maggie ran off to the trailer, staying there since she heard the tone in Edgar’s voice. “Shit!” Edgar rode over to Bim before jumping off, knowing Silver would head just go back to eating grass. “Bim, Bim are you okay?” Edgar went to his knees, hovering over Bim.

“Ow…” Bim groaned out, opening both eyes a little. “That hurt my chest.” 

“Oh, thank fuck.” Edgar let out the breath he had been holding. “Sounds like you mostly got the wind knocked out of ya, but we’ll call it a day. Think you can get up?” Bim blinked once and shifted just a little before scrunching his eyebrows. 

“Carry me?” 

“You’re a baby.” Edgar huffed.

“But, Ed,” Bim whined. “I’ve been injured.” 

“You sound fine to me, now.” Edgar felt a warmth in his chest as he smiled down at Bim, who was holding his arms out towards him. 

“But, Ed.” Bim held out Edgar’s name. 

“Fine, but don’t get used to it,” Edgar grumbled as he went to his feet, crouching down as he tucked both arms under Bim, lifting him up as he stood. “You just didn’t want to walk back.” 

“Maybe.” Bim chuckled, not knowing that some of the warmth in his own chest wasn’t from pain.


End file.
